Kagome's True Family
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: Kagome is going to see her 'best friend' Gohan. Will anyone find out the truth about Gohan and Kagome being...twins! sequal up! 1st crossover, 1st DBZ fic, please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's True Family 

_&_

_&_

**_MegaKiraraLover (M.K.L.):_** hi, peoples! what up? sorry, but you guys know i'm insane. anyway, if you're reading this, you must like dragonball z and inuyasha. i hope so, at least. this story started out as a whole different thing, then i changed it to make it into this one. hope you like it!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any InuYasha or DragonBall Z characters 'cause if I did, girls would be the most powerful characters, not boys. No offence, of course, but you guys know how I am. Tehe. ;)

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome was sitting in her room, writing. She stopped and put the pen to her lips, thinking. A sound came from her window.

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, I know you're there." The white haired hanryu outside the window jumped in surprise. "Come on in."

InuYasha opened the window and hopped into her room. "How did you know I was there, bitch?"

Kagome just smiled in response. She had a naturally good sense of hearing, but it helped that she was extra alert in the Feudal Era.

"Fine. Don't answer. But-" He stopped as he saw the letter she was writing. "What are you writing?"

Kagome's smile froze, then it fell. "A letter. To my best friend."

InuYasha looked taken aback. He thought HE was her best friend. "Who the hell is that?"

Kagome sighed again, and took out a picture. It had two kids (both nine years old, by the looks of it); both had black hair, purple blue eyes, and were the same height. The only noticeable difference was that one was a boy with short hair and the other was a girl with long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She pointed to the boy. "Him," she said simply.

InuYasha grabbed her. "You're not writing some letter to that pipsqueak, Kagome, you're coming back with me!"

Ooooh, InuYasha's in trouble, oooooh! "How do you know if he's a pipsqueak or not! Besides," she ripped her arm out of his grip, "I'm going to stay with him for two months! He's coming to pick me up today!"

"TWO MONTHS? YOU'RE NOT GOING AWAY WITH HIM FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS, BITCH, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" InuYasha screamed.

Kagome turned her head down, and tears started falling. InuYasha immediately stopped yelling/screaming and leaned towards her to see if she was all right. Then, hell started.

"I'M GOING, INUYASHA, AND UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SAY THE WORD, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND TRY TO GO THROUGH THE WELL WITH SHIPPO AGAIN LIKE YOU DID LAST WEEK!" she screamed, pushing him towards the window. His mouth was agape, and he let himself be pushed out the window.

"OWWW!" he screamed as his head hit the ground.

Kagome put down the window triumphantly. "That'll show him," she said with a smile.

Flash over to InuYasha's time.

"Hey, Miroku?" the little red haired kitsune asked the perverted monk.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"When's Songo going to come back with InuYasha?"

Miroku (the perverted monk) put his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. But I hope it's soon. I'm dying to try to grab her again." His right hand twitched.

Shippo (the kitsune) sighed. "You'll be dying if Songo catches you, and no sooner. She's going to be your death, not some demon." No sooner had Shippo said that then Songo and InuYasha came back.

"Who's going to be Miroku's death?" she asked.

"Who cares?" asked InuYasha irritably.

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked Songo, inching toward her.

"Kagome pushed him out the window, and IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS, MIROKU, I'LL KICK YOURS!" she said, demonstrating the kick on the air in front of her. He had been centimeters away from success.

He sighed as InuYasha said, "Kagome said to try that thing with the well again."

Shippo squealed in delight. "Yeah! I want to see Kagome's time again!"

"Why don't you try something bigger? I'm sure Miroku would like to go meet the future girls," Songo suggested.

Miroku's eyes flashed with delight at the thought and InuYasha made a different suggestion. "Why don't we all try?" he questioned, sighing at the thought of Kagome pushing him out the window.

"Yeah! Kagome could show us everything! I already know about the school and the church and the…." Shippo kept listing things, even as Songo picked him up.

"O.K., then, it's decided," she said with finality. "Let's go to see Kagome!"

Flash to Kagome's time.

Kagome started packing her things. Gohan might not be there until later that night, but she wanted to be ready beforehand.

She picked out some of her favorite outfits and made sure to have at least five outfits to train in (**_M.K.L.:_** train for what, you ask? I'M NOT TELLING YOU! **_ evil laugh time! _** WAHAHAHAHA!). She also grabbed p.j.s and different shoes and a robe and-

"Kagome!" Souta called. "Big Brother's"(no, InuYasha isn't his brother)"here with some other people who say they know you!"

"Coming!" she called, ready to pounce on InuYasha for disturbing her. She raced out of her room (closing the door behind her) and down the stairs, only to stop short at the bottom of the stairs with surprise.

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** CLIFFHANGER! **_ evil laugh time again! _** WAHAHAHAHAHA! and don't ask me in your reviews to tell you what happens, peoples! not you, elric329! or even you, ionia9319! **_ evil laugh time again, again! _** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! anyway, see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**_M.K.L.:_** WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i made you wait forever! sorry, had to get that out of my system. i was sick, so don't blame me. please? anyway, i'd like to thank all who reviewed (a total of 11! yeah!) and say 'hi'. it's so good to be loved! **_sob._**anyway, ch. 2 awaits!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own IY, DBZ, ect. and I…. blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You don't really want to read this, do you? Here's the story!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 2 

Kagome stared. In front of the door….were her friends from the Feudal Era!

Songo and Miroku were standing, dumbfounded, looking at everything in amazement. InuYasha was leaning against the doorframe, looking annoyed, with Shippo sitting on his right shoulder, trying to look superior cause he knew what almost everything was.

Shippo spotted Kagome standing on the stairs. "Kagome!" he cried, jumping off InuYasha's shoulder. He ran over to her and she reached down to pick him up.

"Sh-Shippo! H-h-how did you guys get here! I thought InuYasha was only going to take you, not Songo and Miroku, too!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"It was Songo's idea! Well, Songo's and InuYasha's."

"Kagome?" Souta asked, confused.

"Yes?" Kagome was focusing on Miroku because he got an odd gleam in his eye.

"Who are these people?"

"Oh, yeah! Souta, this is Miroku and Songo and Shippo. Everyone, this is Souta. O.K., that's out of the way, so-"

"PERVERT!" Slap! Give you one guess what happened.

Miroku rubbed the side of his face, smiling slightly at his success.

"Apparently, everyone's better now, so c'mon," Kagome said, walking up to InuYasha and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. She dragged him out the door.

"Nice to meet you, Souta," Songo said.

"Same here," Souta said warily. He was looking at Miroku, who had stopped rubbing his face and had started moving towards Songo's behind again.

"Hold on a sec." She turned around and slapped Miroku across the other side of his face. She turned back. "We gotta go now. Hope to see you again!"

Miroku and Songo turned to go. Before he left, Miroku said goodbye to Souta. They walked out with Shippo following them.

Outside, InuYasha was arguing with Kagome. Then again, you didn't need me to tell you that, did you? Isn't it so sad that they're that predictable?

"INUYASHA! YOU GUYS CAN'T STAY HERE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"AND I TOLD YOU, BITCH, I'M NOT LEAVING! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" InuYasha yelled back.

"SIT, BOY!" Bam! "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Kagome?" Songo asked, walking out the door. "What's the matter?"

Kagome looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Uhhhh…. Sorry, guys, you've gotta go back! I'm going to leave here in…." she glanced at her watch. "OH, NO! Forty-five minutes! Bye!" She started pushing InuYasha (who had just gotten up) towards the well house.

"WAIT, Kagome!" InuYasha said, digging his feet into the ground. Kagome stopped pushing him. "I'm not going to leave you alone with that pipsqueak! You need some protection!"

Kagome's face got hot. "He's NOT a pipsqueak! I already told you that! And besides, I can protect myself! And even if I can't, Gohan will!"

"Gohan?" Songo questioned.

"The boy InuYasha keeps calling a pipsqueak! Didn't he tell you I'm going with him for two months or so?" Songo, Miroku, and Shippo all gave InuYasha a look. He acted like he didn't notice. "So, you didn't!"

"Kagome, I don't want you to go! I'll miss you too much! Can't you stay here?" Shippo asked, crying.

"Sorry, Shippo, but I can't. It's very complicated," Kagome said, picking him up.

"He's not going to miss you because you're not going, you bitch!" InuYasha told her. "I already told you that five times!" Kagome put Shippo down calmly.

"I'M GOING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" she suddenly screamed, looking up at InuYasha with tears starting to fall.

InuYasha stopped. "W-w-wait, Kagome, I-I-I didn't-"

"Just go away, InuYasha! I never want to see you again!" Kagome ran into the house, crying. InuYasha just stared after her, too surprised to move.

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** oooh! secrets, heated arguments…. what's next?

**_Gohan:_** hey, when am i coming in?

**_M.K.L.:_** next chapter. you've got to be patient, gohan! geesh. it's not my fault i've got writers block. took me three days to think of this one chapter! think you could stop breathing down my neck? just kidding. my little brother's been trying to prank me, so i'm a little on edge. anyway, hope you keep reading! buh-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**_M.K.L.:_** hi, peoples! sorry bout the short last chapter. i finally got over my writers block, thank god. i don't know how much longer i would have lasted without typing nonstop like i normally do. hard to believe, huh? anyway, here's the next chapter! and don't forget to review, peoples! i need to know what i did wrong here!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** InuYasha and Dragonball Z are not mine although I wish they were. That would be totally cool!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 3 

Gohan was ready to go and he just couldn't wait to see his twin sister again. He hadn't seen her since they were nine! And that was seven years ago!

"Dad! Are we ready yet?" Gohan asked his dad, Goku. Goku was packing a small bag for the trip. Goku was going with Gohan to go get his sister. It would take at least two hours to get there on Bulma's best ship.

Goku laughed, putting the bag on his back. "Yes, Gohan, I'm ready. We'd better go see if Bulma's got the ship ready before you die from excitement."

"You two be back soon!" Chi-Chi said. She couldn't wait to see Gohan's twin back home either.

"We'll be back in about six hours, Chi-Chi! See you then!" Goku cried as he and Gohan waved goodbye. They flew off.

Goten walked out of the house. "Mama? Where's Dad and Gohan going?"

Chi-Chi looked down at her six-year-old son. "To go get you're older sister."

"I have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name was Honna, but she changed it for her trip. Now she's Kagome."

_&_

_&_

That was the situation three hours ago. But that was over at Gohan's home. Now we're going to see Kagome's home again after the fight with InuYasha.

_&_

_&_

Kagome was crying on her bed. There was a knock at her door, and InuYasha walked in with Kirara on his right shoulder and Songo, Miroku, and Shippo behind him. He shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. Songo gave him a shove and closed the door.

Kagome looked up, saw who it was, and hurriedly dried her tears. She gave him a glare. "What do you want, InuYasha?" She said InuYasha with such disgust that he winced.

"Um, I just wanted to say, uh, I'm sorry. I-I was worried about you, that's all." He avoided her eyes.

Kagome blinked in confusion. Could this really be the inconsiderate, baby like, jerkish, evil, non-feeling half demon from the Feudal Era that she (sadly) knew so well? (**_M.K.L.:_** touchy, mushy moment coming, so if you want to skip, go down two paragraphs to the one with the & in front of it.)

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Songo told me to say that, so…." Kagome made a face. The exact wrong thing to say. "She also told me that you could take Kirara with you, if you want. It would be better for both of us."

Kagome smiled. "Uh, thanks, InuYasha. I think. I'll take Kirara with me, sure. And tell Songo thanks, too." She got up and took Kirara from InuYasha's shoulder. They both blushed.

& (**_M.K.L.:_** if you didn't read the last two paragraphs, kagome's taking kirara with her to make inuyasha feel better. bleh, who like that mushy crap? oh, and songo told inuyasha to be nice to kagome, that's why he was acting so creepy.) InuYasha tried to look uncaring again. "Yeah, well, it's not like I care if you get hurt or anything." Uh-oh…. Sparks are going to fly again.

"Oh, so now you don't care about me, do you?" Kagome's eye twitched in anger.

InuYasha looked taken aback. "N-no! I-I didn't say that! I need you to gather the shards!"

"Oh, so now I'm just a tool?"

"I didn't say that either! I was just saying-"

On the other side of the door, Songo sighed and pulled her ear away. "Here they go again. This is starting to get old."

"Starting?" Miroku asked laughingly. "It's been old since we met them."

"So true."

Ding-dong! Doorbell, anyone?

"I'll get it!" Souta called from the kitchen.

Kagome's door burst open, hitting Miroku and Shippo (who hadn't pulled their ears away from it).

"No, I'LL get it!" Kagome cried. She went rushing down the stairs, not stopping to notice the two boys sprawled across the hallway. Souta was just about to open the door, but Kagome grabbed him. "I said I'll get it, Souta. Go upstairs, will you?" She let go.

"Fine," Souta said, walking grudgingly towards the stairs. The doorbell rang again, and Kagome walked, smoothing her skirt.

She opened the door….

**_M.K.L.:_**yeah! another chapter bites the dust! i've gotten a lot of questions about pairings, and i want tosay that the only pairing for this one is shippo/unknown girl. the nextbook will have more though. and, yes, there will be a sequil. i'm already working on it, but it won't go up till this stories over.one next two chapters will be exciting for you guys! promise! if you don't believe me, you're either ionia9319 or you're overcautious. either way…. anyway, i hope you keep watching for my stories! buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**_M.K.L.:_** hello, loyal viewers! well, readers, but…. anyway (did you notice that's my favorite word yet?), i'm going to try to make this a long chapter, so make sure you have plenty of time on your hands before you read it. now here's chapter four for your enjoyment.

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't know if I should tell you this, but I've always stayed up reeeeeeeeeeeaal late to watch InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist during the week. Hehehehehe. I don't own either of them or Dragonball Z, though. **_sigh. _**How depressing.

_&_

_&_

Chapter 4 

Gohan rang the doorbell. Goku was sitting in the spaceship, waiting for him to come out with Honna. Or Kagome. Or whatever the hell her name is now.

Gohan heard a boy's voice yelling 'I'll get it!' and a girl's voice yelling 'No, I'LL get it!'. There were a lot of bangs and stuff coming from inside of the house. Gohan wondered what was happening. He rang the doorbell again. The door opened.

Kagome was standing in the doorway, her school outfit on and her hair in ponytails.

"Honna?" Gohan asked. There was no doubt in his mind this was his older (by four minutes!) twin sister, but he wanted to make sure.

"Gohan?" Kagome asked. They stood staring at each other a moment. What happened next…. Well, I won't go into details cause it might embarrass them. Let's just say the next five minutes were dedicated to giddiness and dumbfoundedness.

After those five minutes, InuYasha came down the stairs with Shippo, Miroku, and Songo right behind him. Gohan spotted them.

"Honna? Who are these people?" he asked.

"Honna?" InuYasha asked. "Who's Honna?"

"Uh, I mean, Kagome," Gohan corrected himself.

"Um…." Kagome blushed. "Everyone, this is Gohan. The friend who I'm staying with for two months. Gohan, these are my friends, Songo, Miroku, and InuYasha."

"And that little boy over there?"

"That's-"

"I'm Shippo," Shippo (obviously) said, walking up. He had hid his ears and tail and had used fox magic to disguise his legs.

"So, these are the friends you write to me about. It's nice to finally meet them. How old are you, Shippo?" Gohan asked politely.

"I'm…." He looked to Kagome for assistance. "Five."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Shippo. Ho-erm-Kagome, we've got to go. Want some help with your bags?"

"Um…." Kagome started.

"No, I'LL help her, thank you very much," InuYasha interrupted.

"Urm…. That's very nice of you, InuYasha, but I've got it. Thanks. Um, Gohan? Will you come with me? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Kagome," he said, puzzled. They walked upstairs, Kagome leading the way.

When they went into her room, she closed the door behind her. "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "You know that little boy down there? Shippo?" She looked up to see him nod. "He's an orphan. He lost his father about a year ago and-"

"And you want to take him with," Gohan finished.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah."

"Um, I think we might have room in the spaceship. And you know Dad won't mind." He laughed. "Mom would probably gush over him nonstop, so that might be a problem, but it's O.K. with me. The only real big problem would be that he would realize The Secret."

Kagome smiled and grabbed him in a neck-breaking hug. "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, GOHAN! YOU ROCK! And don't worry about The Secret, he'll keep it!" Kagome pulled away to find Gohan blushing. "Sorry bout that. But, there's something else, too. That guy down there….InuYasha….I kinda promised him I'd take with something. Something like…." Kirara popped up. She had been sleeping under the bed and just woke up. Kagome laughed. "Like this!"

"Of course I don't mind! Mom will be ecstatic about how cute she is. What's her name?" Gohan asked, petting Kirara while she purred.

"Kirara. Songo named her."

"O.K., yeah, that's fine with me! Now let's grab the bags and go." So, they did.

_&_

_&_

Flash over to InuYasha, Songo, Shippo, and Miroku sitting outside the door.

"What did you hear, InuYasha?" Songo asked.

"They're talking about some secret. I can't catch all of it, but they said Shippo's and Kirara's names. Hold on, they're coming!" InuYasha said.

"Run downstairs!" Miroku exclaimed. And so they did. They got in the chairs just as Kagome and Gohan walked down the stairs.

Kagome had six bags in all. She had the two small ones and one big one and Gohan had three big ones.

"You were right, Kagome, he's NOT weak!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Urm…. Thanks?" Gohan said questioningly.

"Pft," InuYasha said, obviously not impressed.

"Sorry, Gohan, he's just jealous," Songo said annoyingly. Gohan stifled a laugh at the thought and InuYasha's face burned.

"What was that, Songo?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Well, we gotta go!" Kagome said. "Souta, InuYasha will watch you until Mom gets home," she said to the stairs. Souta came down them sheepishly. She turned to Shippo and smiled. "C'mon, Shippo. You're coming with us." Everyone (except Kagome and Gohan) looked surprised.

"R-really? A-are you sure?" Shippo stammered questioningly.

"Yeah. Gohan got the O.K. on his cell phone." It seemed like she was talking to herself (even though we know she was really talking to Shippo) when she said "I'll explain later." so quietly that no human could hear her.

"THANK YOU, KAGOME AND GOHAN!" he exclaimed happily. He turned to Miroku. "Hey, Miroku? Can I….?"

"Sure," Miroku said, giving him a small bag from the sleeve of his robe. "Just bring what's left back when you get home." (**_M.K.L.:_** if you're wondering what's in the bag, it's extra scrolls for doing fox magic and such. kay?)

Gohan gave Kagome a look, and she said, "Don't ask." Gohan nodded understandingly.

"So, are we ready yet?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I think." Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Will you guys be O.K. without me, InuYasha?"

"I guess," he said, seemingly uncaring.

"You have to tell me everything when you get back," Songo said to her. Without moving her head, she slapped Miroku a few times across the face. "Kay?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled. Gohan was staring at Miroku rubbing his face.

"Make sure you get back soon, Lady Kagome," Miroku said, sighing.

"I'll try, Lord Miroku." She whispered to Gohan, "He comes from an very old style family." Gohan mouthed 'Oh' back.

"Bye, guys! See you in two months!" Shippo exclaimed, running over to Kagome, Gohan, and Kirara.

"I'll make sure they all come back safely!" Gohan said reassuringly.

"Thanks!" Songo said. She turned around to Miroku and slapped him across the face again.

"What was that one for?" he asked, outraged. "I didn't do anything that time!"

"It was a warning slap. You know you were going to try it again."

Miroku sighed again and InuYasha walked up to Gohan. "You let Kagome get hurt and I'll hurt you twice as much," he said threateningly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go," she said. They walked out the door.

"So, where'd you park?" Kagome asked.

"In the forest," Gohan said simply. They started walking towards it. "We barrowed Bulma's best."

"How is Bulma? Did she and Vagita ever go through with the whole marriage thing?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they did. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" Kagome couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"We have a new addition to our family!"

"Really? Boy or girl? What's its name?"

Gohan laughed. "A six year old boy. His name is Goten. You know how creative Dad and Mom are."

Kagome laughed too. "Uh-huh." Shippo just gave them a 'you guys are nuts' look.

Then, they came to a clearing. In the middle was a huge white spaceship.

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** did you like it? i hope you liked it. i know it wasn't a cliffhanger like I've had in other chapters, but it was a cliffhanger for shippo and Kirara.

**_Shippo:_** yes, it was! why was there a spaceship in the middle of the forest behind the bone-eaters well?

**_M.K.L.:_** because i said there was, shippo! duh! anyway, hope to get the next chapter out soon for you guys! Merry Christmas and…. buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**_MKL:_** sorry it took so long, peoples! my stupid computer was broken, and it still doesn't work just right, so don't get mad, k? anyway, i'd like to thank everybody for your help and…. blah, blah, blah. here's answers to a few of your reviews, so skip if you want to after the **_DragonsHellFlame_** reply.

**_Animegirlcutie_**- I put your name in! Yay! Party, party! Sorry, you know I'm stupid. Everyone does. (if you don't know, ask Elric329 or Ionia931901). I'll make sure to use your idea, k? Thanks again!

**_Sweeten_**- And I appreciate it. Thanks!

**_Lady Kio-tye_**- I'll use in later ch., k? Thx!

**_Mystified3_**- the people who don't know DBZ are unfortunate indeed. Thanks of the idea! Attack soon!

**_kim_**- Will do soon!

**_Sesshoumarugurl1416_**- Will do training soon, sorry but no tournament in this book. Maybe one of the sequels (yes, SEQUELS), k?

**_lunerfox_**- I luv the fact bout Kikyo. Never thought about that when I started writing! Secret this chapter, training next, k?

**_PadFootCc_**- yes 1st one, no old enemy. Sorry, but I have a new enemy in mind now. Please don't be mad! And, yes, I'll do training soon. K?

_**SPECIAL REPLY!**_

**_DragonsHellFlame_**- Sorry, but I won't put this in this story. I'll make a whole different story about it! I'll start when I'm done with this one. Thanks so much for the idea! I appreciate it!

**_MKL:_** anyway, sorry if i forgot anyone. please forgive me and keep reading! i know, now i'm pleading, but i want more reviews. oh, and i still need ideas, so go ahead and put some in your review when you're done reading. oh, and there's been some questions about kagome's family, so i'll answer them all at once. Kagome is gohan's twin which means goku's her father, chi-chi's her mother, and goten is her little brother. Kay? everyone got that? good, now on to ch. 5!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 5 

Shippo looked at the ship in wonder (Kirara would have, but she was asleep in one of Kagome's smaller bags). "Wh-what is that, Mama?" he asked Kagome shakily (I know, 'Mama' isn't Kagome's name, but if you really pay attention to the show, you'll sometimes hear him say 'Mama' by accident).

Kagome smiled smally at Shippo as Gohan touched one of the legs on the ship. "I'll explain when we get inside," she said simply. A touch pad appeared where Gohan had touched and he pressed some buttons on it. The bottom of the ship separated and a circle hole big enough to hold all of them and Kagome's bags moved down onto the ground.

Kagome picked up a dumbfounded Shippo in her arms (she could feel his real legs even though they were disguised, if you care) and stepped onto the platform. Gohan easily picked up all of her bags since none of the others were around and stepped onto the circle. Shippo gasped and Gohan smiled. "Like Honna said, we'll explain when we get inside," he said. The platform suddenly started moving up and Shippo jumped slightly in Kagome's arms at the sudden movement.

"Don't worry, Shippo," she said soothingly to the little kitsune. He calmed down a little at the sound of his adopted mother's voice.

Kagome noticed Goku sleeping in a small bed in the corner of the room when they got up to the top. She sweat dropped and put Shippo down so he could explore. He immediately began poking around the ship. She walked over and started poking him in the side. He woke up almost instantly and shot up.

Kagome smiled and said, "G'morning, Dad. Nice to see you too." He looked up at her.

"Honna?" he asked. Kagome (now going to be called by her real name, Honna) nodded. He stood up and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Well, bone-crushing for a non-sayon, that is. And, yes, Honna is obviously a sayon. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Dad. Now can you get off me?" she asked while gasping for breath. He pulled away and she gulped the air greedily. "Thank god I've been training in private on Earth, or that would have killed me." She held her chest with a wince of pain.

Goku was immediately concerned (Gohan would have been if he was in the room; he had gone to put Honna's bags in a room for her). "Are you alright? I've got a Sentsue (?) Bean if you need it."

She gave him a small smile and yelped. "No thanks, I think I'm alright. A broken rib or two, sure, but I'm alright." Shippo walked over with concern.

"Are you okay, Mama?" he asked with concern on his face and in his voice. "Miroku taught me a healing spell before we left. Want me to use it?"

"Spell? Mama? Is there something you need to tell us, Honna?" Gohan asked (he had just walked back into the room). She ignored him and gave Shippo a smile which quickly disappeared thanks to the pain.

"Sure, Shippo," she said warily. He glanced at the other two (who were confused as ever) and Honna caught the hint. "Don't worry, they're….erm….friends."

Shippo nodded and said, "Fox-magic!" Naturally, Gohan and Goku didn't know what the hell he was talking about, so when his legs went back to normal and he put his tail out (in that pink puff of smoke that appears, naturally), they gaped. He ignored them. "Fox-magic!" he repeated as he put his hands on her chest lightly just above her boobs (**_M.K.L.:_** eheheheh; i'm feeling uncomfortable. how bout you guys?). There was another pink puff of smoke (this time where Shippo was touching) and Honna clenched her jaw. There was a scraping noise and Honna sighed in relief when it stopped.

"Thanks, Shippo! That feels much better!" She patted his head.

He smiled. "Sure, Mama!"

Finally, Gohan exploded. "Will someone tell me what that was and what's going on?" he asked loudly. The ship suddenly took off and Shippo and Honna fell flat on their butts.

"Ummmm….." she started. She glanced at Shippo and he nodded. Honna sighed. "Fine, I'll explain," she said with another sigh. The conversation started.

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** sorry bout the short chapter, but i had to end it at a suspenseful point. please keep reading when i post the next chapter anyway, okay? thanks and…. buh-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**_M.K.L.:_** i'm bored. i know you guys don't care, but i am. anyway, this chapter will be semi-exciting, and i will use more of your guys' suggestions. you guys don't need to be afraid to email me, k? just click on my online name to read about me and get my email. here's chapter 6! hope you have fun!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own InuYasha or Dragonball Z. There, I said it. You guys happy now? Now you've gone and made me cry! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 6 

Honna explained the whole InuYasha thing to Gohan and Goku from the beginning of the first day to the end of the day before (she didn't want to discuss that day yet). They looked like this the whole time: 00. When she was done, they soaked it all in. Then, Goku spoke.

"Sounds like you've been having some adventures since we last saw you! Wow!" he said excitedly. You know how Goku is.

Gohan pouted. "All the adventure we've had is training," he said. "No fair! My twin sister gets to have more excitement than I do!"

Honna gave him an evil grin. "OLDER twin sister," she said in a taunting voice.

"Only by three minutes!"

"Three minutes still makes me the older sibling."

"Mama, what do you mean sibling?" Shippo asked.

Honna sighed. "I'll explain, Shippo. You see, Goku here," she gestured toward him, "is my real father and Gohan," nother gesture, "is my real brother. Little brother."

Shippo looked at Honna with confusion as Gohan gave her a glare at the words 'little brother'. "What do you mean, 'real father' and 'real brother'?"

"Well, I was originally from-erm-somewhere else, but then I had to leave. You see, when I was about eight, a disease swept my home that killed woman of all ages. By the time I turned nine, it had killed over three fourths of the woman. Dad and Mom decided to send me away so I wouldn't catch it as well. I ended up in an orphanage and the Hirogoshis adopted me. Two years ago, the disease disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared and my family could send me letters again. So, we had arranged this trip even before I first fell through the well."

"Oooooooooooh," was all Shippo could say. Both explanations together took about an hour and a half of the three hours.

"Honna, don't you think you should change into something better suited for training?" Goku asked. Honna looked down at herself and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "I'll be right back!" She went into the room that Gohan had put her bags in, grabbed the second biggest one, and went into the bathroom across the hall. When she came out, she was wearing an outfit similar to Goku's, only the pants the same color as her school skirt, the shirt white, and there were no symbols on the front or the back.

"Mama?" Shippo asked. "What are you wearing?" Honna smiled.

"An outfit for training. We're going to work on our fighting skills when we get back." She thought she heard someone falling in the room with her bags, but she assumed she imagined it.

"You're a fighter?"

"Uh-huh. But I haven't practiced that well since last time I was home. Those times I went off on my own? I was practicing my basics." Honna thought of something. "Damn!" Gohan and Goku stared and she blushed. "InuYasha taught me Latin. Anyway, my hair's too long for training! Basic training I could just tie it back, but for real training I need shorter hair! You know, I haven't used my powers in a while…." She grinned and put her hands around her hair at her chin. She focused and all the hair under her hands burned off! "You guys have no idea how good it felt to use some power other than my miko ones!"

"K-K-Kagome?" Shippo asked scaredly. Honna looked down at him and smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Shippo, it's normal back home to do stuff like that."

"Semi-normal," Gohan said pointedly. Honna gave him a glare and his open mouth closed quickly.

The ship slowed and a voice announced, "Now arriving at ----Goku's home's name----. Please be ready for landing." (M.K.L.: i don't pay enough attention to know what goku and family's home is called. all i really know is that gohan goes to orange high. if you could help, i would appreciate it.) Shippo jumped into Honna's arms scaredly.

"Don't worry, it's just some of the technology from now," she said in a soothing voice. "It won't hurt you unless told to do so. This one isn't." Shippo started trembling in her arms as the ship started its decent. "Shhhhhhhh…."

"I'm gunna go get your bags, Honna," Goku said happily. He couldn't wait to see how Chi-Chi and Goten would react!

The ship landed and Honna (carrying a scared and disguised Shippo in her arms), Gohan, and Goku (who was carrying Honna's bags) went out of the open hatch.

"HONNA!" Chi-Chi ran out of the house (recognizing her daughter immediately) and grabbed her in a hug (luckily, Honna had put Shippo down when she heard her name). She said, "It's been too long! Oh, I've missed you!" Something made Chi-Chi be pushed forward slightly and she let go of Honna (who had had her bones crushed twice by now) and looked behind her. "Oh, Goten, don't be so scared! This is your older sister, Honna!" A young boy who had quite a resemblance to Honna stepped out from behind his mother's leg shyly (though he was still holding her pant leg).

Honna bent down. "Hi! You must be Goten. I'm Honna, your older sister!" she said happily. "It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled warmly and Goten took his chances by going closer to try to get a better look at her.

"You're Honna?" he asked shakily (M.K.L.: i haven't watched/read the series in so long that i'm just going on how little gohan would react to this, so sorry if it doesn't sound like goten!).

"Yes." Goten got just a little bit closer. Before he could decide if he trusted her or not, Shippo came over.

"Mama, who is this?" he asked, pointing at Goten.

"I'm Goten," he said. "Who are you?"

"Shippo. Do you wanna go play?" Goten looked up at his mother who sighed.

"You have schoolwork, Goten!" she said. When Goten got tears in his eyes, she sighed. "Fine, go play."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!" he yelled, running with Shippo to go play.

"BE BACK WHEN IT GETS DARK!" Honna covered her ears. She wasn't used to her mom's yelling anymore. Chi-Chi then realized Shippo had called Honna 'Mama'. "MAMA?" she asked loudly. She fell back into a faint.

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** sorry it's short again, but i needed to update soon or else you guys would have killed me. and don't deny it, you know it's true lol, anyway, hope you guys keep reading and….buh-

**_Shippo:_** why do you always end the chapter in 'buh-bye', m.k.l.?

**_Kagome/Honna:_** you know, that's a very good question, shippo. i've been wondering that myself.

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ in loud, scary voice that shakes earth. _** IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STOP ASKING! I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!

**_Shippo:_** **_ runs behind honna to hide from m.k.l. _**

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ back to normal voice _** anyway, peoples, buh-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**_M.K.L.:_** sorry bout the wait, i was in the hospital for a week with 104.6 or so temp. man, i hate being sick! oh, and no one give me sympathy; i'm alright now. at least, not a lot of sympathy. anyway, back on topic. i changed goten's personality to what i was told it really was. and also, i want to make something clear for those of you who sent me ideas for honna/kagome&trunks pairings THIS IS AFTER BOO (sp?), SO UNLESS YOU WANT A SIX-YEAR-OLD TRUNKS TO LIKE HONNA, STOP SENDING ME THOSE PAIRINGS! no one take that wrongly, alright? i was just upset. oh, and don't be afraid to email me, k? just click on my online name to read about me and get my email, alright? i need some more people to run chapter ideas past! i only have three right now! anywhom, here's chapter 7!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own DBS or IY, but I will when I RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But, sadly, not before. **_sigh. _**

_&_

_&_

Chapter 7 

Honna looked at her unconscious mother with a sigh. Chi-Chi seemed to have over reacted. Just a little bit. Goku had managed to catch her before she hit the ground, so she hadn't hurt anything.

"Honna, maybe you should have explained the situation to her before Shippo called you 'Mamma'," Gohan said thoughtfully. Honna glared.

"No, really, ya think?" she asked sarcastically. "We'd better take her inside. I'll help." She walked up to Goku, but he shook his head.

"I've got it, Honna. You just go do something," he said, walking into the house. Honna grinned at Gohan. An I'm-feeling-evil-so-lets-do-something-unexpected grin.

"You wanna go train?" Gohan grinned similarly.

"Uh-huh," he said. "You bet I want to. It's been forever since the last time I did. Well, a year, but…."

"Well, than, let's go! But you have to help me with my flying; I'm not exactly doing it everyday anymore." So, the twins went off to train. Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching their every move….

_&_

_&_

TO HONNA/KAGOME'S HOME!

InuYasha groaned as he watched Sango and Miroku fighting. Not that that was unusual.

"YOU FRICKEN PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT OF A GIRL WHO'S NOT EVEN ELEVEN YEARS OLD! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST BEHAVIOR I HAVE SEEN FROM YOU YET!" Sango yelled, chasing after Miroku with her boomerang bone in hand, ready to smash Miroku's head in.

"Sango, can't we talk about this?" Miroku asked, just dodging a hard hit from Sango. "You know you're the only one for me."

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME, MONK!" Sango finally hit Miroku over his head and succeeded in knocking him unconscious. "Take that, you stupid pervert!"

'_Kagome, you'd better hurry and get your fricken ass back here!'_ InuYasha thought angrily. '_I don't know how much more of this insanity I can take….'_

_&_

_&_

Honna had some turbulence while flying, but what do you expect after so many years? Luckily Gohan had been there to stop her from falling to the ground and help her stay steady. They got a good spot for training with a good hour before sunset.

"Well, let's get training!" Honna exclaimed. She and Gohan landed (Honna's was a little bit shaky) and got into a fighting stance.

"I won't go easy on you!" Gohan exclaimed, powering up to just under what it would take for him to go to Super Sayon.

"I don't expect you to, LITTLE brother!" Honna powered up and Gohan was amazed at how powerful she had gotten. Even with the years without real training (M.K.L.: very clear on what i mean, ain't i?), she was just under Super Sayon herself. Only if it was needed, Gohan could go into Super Sayon. He smiled a little at the thought.

"Well, let's go!" They went at it.

_&_

_&_

Now, you may be wondering what Kirara was doing at this time! Well, to put it simply, she was getting pissed.

"Mew!" Kirara called. "Meeeww!" (translation trans. : "Shippo! Kaaaagggoooommeee!") _'Where the hell are they?'_ she thought. _'I was asleep for half an hour, and they leave me all alone? How could they do that!'_ Kirara suddenly smelled a familiar scent. _'Wait. Is that….?….!'_

Someone or something grabbed her mouth and poured water over her. _'Damn!'_ Kirara thought angrily. _'I can't change into my fighting form while drenched in water!'_ The thing put her in a bag (also drenched in water) and ran off with the little neko demon mewing loudly for help.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: sorry it was such a short chapter, but you guys know i'm trying, right? i'll work on ch. 8 as soon as i can, but i have other stories to update as well. alright? see…er talk…er, whatever the hell works there, to you guys later! buh-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**_M.K.L.:_** i am on a roll! i don't really have any writers block anymore; the ideas are pouring out! you guys still tell me what you want to happen though, alright? i'll use any ideas i can that work into the story while having it still make sense. here's ch. 8!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I've been thinking. What shows that the creators of DBZ & IY own their creations? For all you guys know, I do own them. But, since we do know, I don't own either or. Bah, I hate this!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 8 

Gohan shot another energy wave at Honna, but she dodged it as easily as if he were throwing pebbles. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. Gohan was amazed. Instead of her energy depleting, Honna's was rising. Fastly.

"No way, sis! Not even close!" Gohan shouted back. He knew desperate times call for desperate measures, and now was a desperate time in his book. So, he went into Super Sayon mode. And Honna realized she was in trouble.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked loudly. Gohan's hair went gold and yeah (M.K.L.: you guys know what the style looks like, so i won't go into details). "Oh. My. GOD!" Honna shouted when she realized what he could do now. "I thought Dad was the only one who could go to Super Sayon!" She had gone to 'Earth' after the fight with Frieza, but before Cell (M.K.L.: i'm assuming vagita and bulma weren't together until after that, but i'm the author, and i say there were before! HA!).

"Not anymore!" Gohan sounded triumphant. The fight really started heating up.

_&_

_&_

"Hey, Shippo?" Goten asked the boy next to him (M.K.L.: yes, i'm finally getting back to goten and shippo. aren't you guys just so happy?).

"Yeah?" Shippo asked. They had fallen down because all of their energy had been drained while playing tag.

"You called my older sister 'Mama', right?"

"Uh-huh. She took me in when my father died."

"Wow. I never met her before today. Did you know that?"

"No!" Shippo exclaimed, looking over at Goten.

"Well, it's true."

"Hey, do you wanna hear a secret?"

_&_

_&_

Gohan and Honna were still at it while the sun was going down. Honna still was gaining power instead of losing it and Gohan was starting to ware down. Wooooooow, and in Super Sayon form, too.

Anyway, Gohan was getting really worried he would lose. He was considering going to Super Sayon 2 (his most powerful form type thing) when something weird happened to Honna….

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: i'm now going to magically skip ahead to just half an hour after it got dark! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry, i just had pop, and pop makes me hyper, so yeah. since i know you guys don't care, i'll get back to the story now.

_&_

_&_

Goku (who was asleep on the couch) woke up with a start as the door slammed. "Will you PLEASE explain what happened back there?" Gohan asked as he and a ruffled Honna walked into the house.

"Oh, like I really know!" Honna exclaimed, upset.

"MAMA!" Shippo cried, running into the room and jumping into her arms.

"Hi, Shippo," Honna said sweetly. She then turned to Gohan. "You really expect me to know what happened when you're the one who constantly deals with this kind of thing! God!"

"Well, you're the 'older sister' who it happened to!" Gohan yelled back. "I've never seen this kind of thing before!" Honna was about to retort when Goku stepped in.

"What are you two TALKING about?" he asked loudly. "Whatever it is, we should be able to figure out what happened!"

"No we can't, because nothing like this has ever happened before!" Honna glared at Gohan and almost dropped poor Shippo.

"I'm telling you, it's never happened to me before today!" she yelled.

"Will you two PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Goku asked. Honna sighed.

"I will. Gohan would just say that 'he didn't know what happened before that'!" Gohan (who we all know is hard to anger) looked like he wanted to tear her arm off. Honna took a deep breath and began her story.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER NOW! I'M PURE EVIL! but, than again, you all knew that before i said so.

Honna: you're going to stop HERE? just before i tell my story?

M.K.L.: **_shrugs. _**you know, i did say i'm evil.

InuYasha: what about me? am I ever coming back into the story?

Sango: and what about poor little kirara? is she okay? do i need to come help?

M.K.L.: have you looked at my online name lately? HELLOOOOOOOO! MEGAKIRARALOVER! YOU REALLY THINK I'D DO ANYTHING TOO BAD TO KIRARA? you know, i can't believe how surprised i am that you didn't realize this. than again, there are the dragonballs to account for….hmmm….

Gohan: **_shivers. _**i don't like that look in her eyes….

M.K.L.: buh-bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**_M.K.L.:_** not much to say but: here's ch. 9!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Do you guys know what I would do to the creators of IY & DBZ if I could? Osiwari! bam cause i said so! Yeah.

_&_

_&_

Chapter 9 

Now, Honna's story (M.K.L.: from where we left them on cause i'm too lazy to retype what happened before we flashed forward to when the two siblings got home. yeah, i know. y'all hate me. i'm annoying, and that's why. don't deny it. that's ok though cause I GOTS CHOCOLATE! YAY! well, you guys probably want to get back to the story, right? alright, if you have too. ruin my fun, why don't cha. pfft.)!

"Well, we were training (blah, blah, blah)……..and I was getting madder by the second that my little," glare from the obvious person, "brother reached Super Sayon. All of a sudden, just when my anger reached its blowing point, this weird light appeared all around me like when I'm powering up, only brighter. Then, It was like I was super charged or something and my power almost seemed to explode from every cell in my body. I really didn't pay any attention to it, but Gohan started staring at me without moving. I took the chance and shot a very low energy beam at him. Only it seemed more powerful than the Kamayahmayah wave (M.K.L.: i don't remember how to spell it and i'm too lazy to look it up on my reference website i found. yay for me. yawn. sorry, i'm tired as hell. anywho, get back to the story! stop talking to me all of the time! gawd, its annoying.). And now, Gohan won't explain it to me!"

"Dad, it was like she was a Super Sayon, only her hair was…." Gohan paused. "….white. And her eyes were kinda gold-looking." Honna and Goku stared at him.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Honna screamed, ready to tear his throat out (M.K.L.: me thinks she splendid a little too much time with a certain honryu that we all know and love.). "THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING!"

"How?" Honna gave him a look.

"Well, you remember InuYasha from just a little while ago? I told you guys about him being a half-demon, right?" The two boys nodded. Shippo (M.K.L.: you guys thought i forgot about him, huh? well, i didn't. so there. i win.) had been put down just before Honna started the story. And he had gone upstairs to his temporary bedroom that he was sharing with Goten just afterward. Yeah, Shippo was tired. "Well, in case you forgot, little bro, he had white hair and golden eyes! OR DIDN'T YOU NOTICE!" The so-called 'men' cowered in fear.

"Oh yeah," Gohan said timidly.

"So are you thinking that you did turn Super Sayon, only with a little difference?" Goku asked.

"Exactly," Honna said. She sat down on a couch (that was randomly placed in the corner of the room) with a sigh. "I'm just wondering exactly what happened." Honna thought for a second as the 'men' slowly inched their way over to some chairs. They sat down….and jumped up again as Honna yelled, "I'VE GOT IT!" (M.K.L.: yeah….i'm kinda overdoing it, huh? well, that's just TOO DAMN BAD!)

"G-g-got what?" Gohan asked, easing back into the chair.

"Got an idea of why it happened! I'm not only a Sayon now, but I'm also a priestess! AND I've been to the Feudal Era many times! Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "That makes perfect sense! I think." Gohan stood up shakily.

"I'm gunna need to sleep on this," he said. He went up to bed.

"What's with him?" Honna asked. Goku shrugged. "Got anything left to eat? I'm starved!"

_&_

_&_

InuYasha sighed. "When the hell is Kagome going to get back!" he asked no one in particular. He was sitting up in the god-tree (in Kagome's era) (M.K.L.: here, she's called kagome cause i said so.), thinking about nothing in particular (M.K.L.: big surprise there.). "We need to get back to finding the Shikon Shards before Naraku does!" He sighed. "Kagome, please get back here." He then whispered something surprising. "I miss you."

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: yeah! all done! keep looking for the rest of the chapters, but give me ideas. i can just feel the writer's block setting in. so, yeah! and you guys can give me flamers. i really don't care. oh, and please, i now know how to spell everything i spelled wrong, so please don't give me anymore of the spelling things. thanks! buh-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**_M.K.L.:_** okay, now it's time for ch. 10! go me cause i rock! oh, and there's been some confusion over the whole honna's hair and eyes-thingy. for those of you who have gotten preview-type-things, honna didn't do anything like that with inuyasha. so, please don't be confused and think that i have made them do something that would make this rated m or something like that, if you get what i mean. kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? here you go!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't even know why I put this anymore. You guys have got the message that I don't own IY or DBZ, right? Alrighty then, I have done my job now and I can go on to the story. YAY STORY!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 10 

The next day….

Honna was sitting down, eating breakfast when Shippo came downstairs from his shared bedroom. "Mama, is there anything to eat?" he asked. Honna laughed lightly.

"Of course, Shippo! I'll go get it for you," she said. Her mood had lightened from the night before. So, she got him his breakfast (bacon, wheat toast with butter, and scrambled eggs, if you care).

"That was good, Mama! Did you make it?"

"No, it was my mother. I had forgotten how good her cooking was!" It was true. Honna hadn't eaten Chi-Chi's food in so long…. Honna sighed as she reminisced.

"Mama?" Shippo asked with concern. "Are you alright?" Honna snapped back into the real world.

"Oh? Oh, of course, Shippo! I was just thinking," Honna said. Then she realized something. "Shippo, have you seen Kirara?" she asked. Shippo looked startled.

"Well….No, not really."

"Hmmmm….I wonder where she is…."

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: since I know you guys are too….i'm going to honna's home now so we can see what inuyasha's doing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_&_

_&_

Now To Honna's Home! GO AUTHORESS!

Sango looked at the perverted monk who was sitting in a chair.

"Sango, why are you looking at me like that?" Miroku asked with a sigh. "I'm not doing anything that could possibly make me feel happy. Alright?" Sango's eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust you in the least, Perv," she said. Miroku sighed and InuYasha stomped into the room. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" Sango asked with concern.

"Something's not right…." he said with narrowed eyes. All of a sudden, Sango yelped slightly. "What?" InuYasha asked as he looked over at her. He sweat dropped. "Never mind."

"You huge PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MIROKU!" Miroku (who was just behind her, his hands under her bottom) got a look of pure terror on his face.

"Do I get a head start?" he asked. When Sango grabbed her boomerang bone from next to her, he gulped. "Guess not." Miroku ran out of the house with Sango right behind him, shouting curses. This time, Sango was going to kill him for real. Or at least try.

_&_

_&_

"Now, you little neko, you're in trouble," a voice from the shadows said. Kirara (who was drenched in water, her feet tied together with sacred ropes that wouldn't let her move since, even though she's a good demon, she's a demon none the less) growled. "Don't even try, you little whelp, it'll never hurt me."

"MEW MEEW, MEWW MEEEW!" Kirara shouted. Trans: 'You can go to hell, you ass!'

"Oooooh, such tough words from such a little thing. You can't do anything to stop me, little Kirara." Kirara growled in her throat threateningly.

"Mew meew; mew meew mmew mmeeeeww." Trans: 'It'll never work; Kagome and her family will stop you." The voice laughed evily.

"They never will, for they will never suspect a thing. Especially not from…." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal…. "Nice, friendly little old Koga."

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: MWAHAHAHAHA! I JUST HAD TO DO IT! sorry, koga. you're hot and everything, but it's making the story more interesting. i was going to make up a new caracter, but this is much more entertaining.

InuYasha: pft. i always knew that mangy wolf was evil.

Sango: ….did you call koga cute?

M.K.L.: …._ blushing heavily _….maybeh.

InuYasha and Miroku: ewwww….

M.K.L.: _ her blush deepening _ what! it's not like i'm a fangirl or anything. i just think he's hot. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Ionia931901/Red93 (93): _ to audience whispering _ i didn't, and just look what happened to me. i'm now her best friend.

M.K.L.: and that's bad because….?

93: _ startled cause she didn't know m.k.l. was right there _ erm, isn't it time to say goodbye?

M.K.L.: oh yeah. well, peoples, time for my favorite goodbye! BUH-BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**_M.K.L.:_** here you go! oh, and for one reader who i will not mention, koga got through the well using the shikon shards in his legs (those are the things that let kagome through it, you know, and iy can go through cause the bead necklace bind kagome to him) and the whole iy gang stowing away….you'll see…. anywho, CH. 11 TIME! YAY!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own IY or DBZ cause the world is conspiring against me. Bah, I don't even care anymore. Let's just get to the story.

_&_

_&_

Chapter 11 

Honna sighed sadly as she watched Shippo and her little brother Goten (M.K.L.: yet again, didn't forget anyone.) play tag. It had been over two days since she had arrived, and Gohan wouldn't even look at her for some weird reason, Chi-Chi was always cooking or cleaning or whatever, and Goku….well, Goku was off being Goku. Kirara hadn't been seen since they had arrived, and Honna and Shippo were worried about where she was.

"You're it!" Shippo yelled as he tagged Goten on the shoulder. For about the eighth time since she had arrived, Honna swore she sensed a Shikon Shard. And it was starting to get her a little bit worried. Gohan suddenly walked out of the house and sat down next to her, causing her to look at him with surprise.

"Gohan!" Honna exclaimed.

"Sorry," Gohan said simply.

"For what?"

"I over reacted. Its just….You haven't trained in years, and when you finally do, you go 'Super Sayion' just like that. I kinda got a little….jealous."

"Wow," Honna said. "The all powerful Gohan admitted he was jealous." She grabbed him and gave him a noggie. "Wow, that's a first."

"Hey, quit it!" Gohan said loudly as he pushed her arms off him. Honna bursted out laughing when she saw the slight blush on his face. "It's not funny."

"The hell it isn't!"

"It's not funny!"

"Not to you, but to me…." She knew she was toeing the line with him, but since they weren't training or whatever, she knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"Fine, it was a little bit funny," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Honna asked sweetly.

"I said, it was a little bit funny."

"What?" Honna just wanted to see how long he'd keep it up.

"Don't push it."

"Alright, fine. But I have one question."

"What?" Gohan asked wairily.

"Will you do me a favor?"

_&_

_&_

InuYasha stared up at the sky. "Man, Kagome, if you don't get back here, I'll get you myself!" he exclaimed as he pounded his fist into his hand. Three days….God, InuYasha was on his last rope! AND NOT EVEN AN EIGHTH OF THE TIME SHE WAS GOING TO BE GONE HAD PASSED YET! All of a sudden, a shape went across the sky. "What the hell….!" It quickly went down into the forest.

"InuYasha," Sango asked as she stopped chasing Miroku (again) across the yard with her boomerang bone in hand and looked up at the shape, "what the hell is that?"

"I don't know….But I don't trust it…."

_&_

_&_

Honna stood at the window of the ship excitedly. "Thanks again for convincing Bulma to let us take the rocket, Gohan," she said happily.

"Well, it was nothin," Gohan said.

"Of course. You're right. Anyone could have convinced stubbern old Bulma that they needed the ship for a 'top secret mission' that would decide 'the fate of the world'. I never thought you had it in you." Gohan blushed slightly, but before he could say anything, the ship stopped.

"Erm, we're here!" Gohan said quickly. The door to the ship went down.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: yeah, quick chapter, but i have a question i need to ask before i go on with the story. now, answer truthfully! what do you think about a gohan&sango romance? yeah, a little weird, but i need to know. and don't just not mention it. you HAVE to, because this could totally change the story.

Gohan: but no pressure.

M.K.L.: exactly. so, review, give me your vote, and…. BUH-BYE!


	12. AUTHOR NEEDS HELP, PEOPLES!

_**HELP! AGAIN!**_

yeah, i need help. again. with my boyfriend dying, it kinda shocked me and i lost all of my ideas for this story. please help! oh, and i'm officially changing my name to 'MegaKiraraLover'. so don't freak out when the next time i update, it changes. kaaaaaaaayyy? so, review and help me out! THANK YOU!

PS 

A Memorial:

_**Alex Dembrosky**_

September, 1990 – February, 2006

_**I MISS YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! WHAAAAAAAAHH!**_

RIP 


	13. Chapter 12

**_M.K.L.:_** hi! thank you for all of the lovely reviews; they helped me feel better! well, the pairing won, 9-6. sorry if the pairing ruins it for you. anywho, i'll try to intro it as best i can. TO THE CHAPTER!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own IY or DBZ. Onto me newest chapter now!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 12 

InuYasha bounded through the forest towards the place he had seen the….thing land. Sango and Miroku were pretty far back, but somehow managed to follow him.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Sango yelled. There was a smacking sound and birds flew out of the trees all around.

_&_

_&_

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" a voice yelled. A smacking sound echoed through the forest and Honna sighed.

"Well, sounds like they saw us land," she said as Gohan stared at the place the voice had come from. Two high power levels were there, with one that rivaled theirs, but wasn't quite up with them (M.K.L.: hahaha….miroku….). The two had just gotten off of the ship and were walking away from the clearing and towards Honna's house.

"You feel that?" he asked Honna. She was just about to answer when she was cut off.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he burst into their view. He sniffed the air and turned towards Honna and Gohan, blushing lightly when he saw how close they were. "Oh. Erm, Kagome, you'd better be back for good this time! We've gotta go…." He glanced over at Gohan. "….To the place and get the things!" Honna sighed.

"InuYasha…." she started. Then Sango and Miroku (who had a huge red mark on the side of his face) appeared. Sango stopped in her tracks when she saw Honna.

"Whoa, Kagome," she said, mouth agape, "what the hell did you do to your hair!" InuYasha looked at Honna with confusion.

"She did something to her hair?" he asked. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, I did, InuYasha," Honna said with a glare. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"SIT, boy!" InuYasha paled as the beads around his neck glowed and he fell face first into the ground as Honna smiled as Gohan just stared in fear. "MAN that felt good to do again!" Gohan looked from him to Honna and back again.

"Oh God, now I know what you meant when you said I wouldn't want you to do that to me…." he said in awe. Sango looked at him.

'_God, does he have a nice voice,'_ she thought. Her face went red at the thought and Miroku recognized the look on her face. It was the same one he had when he saw a hot girl. He glared at Gohan like it was his fault.

"Kagome, I thought you weren't going to be back for a month or whatever," he said quickly, trying to get Sango's attention away from Gohan. It didn't work.

"Well, you know, Honna made me take her back and-" Gohan started. Honna glared at him and her power raised threateningly. "Erm, I mean, Honna thought we should bring you guys to stay with us, and I said it was a great idea!" Honna's power went back to normal and Gohan sighed in relief. InuYasha's ears suddenly perked up from their flat position (he had managed to get back up and spit out the dirt from his mouth while the others were talking) and Gohan stared.

"InuYasha…." Honna said hotly when he divulged the 'secret' (M.K.L.: remember, she told gohan about all this earlier. so yeah. well, back to the story!). He paled again and braced himself. "….you're lucky I already told him about what happened," she finished with a grin. Gohan laughed.

"She scared you, huh?" InuYasha glared. "Well, she scares me, too, sometimes." Honna glared at him as well. "Erm….uh….well, why don't you guys pack and come with us!" Sango's face suddenly reddened in anger and she turned on Miroku.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!" she shouted. She picked up her Boomerang Bone (which she had somehow carried with her while still keeping up with Miroku) and hit him over the head, knocking him out cold as the other three sweat-dropped.

_&_

_&_

MKL: yeah, it's a stupid filler. well, you know, i had to update for you guys. thank you to the ONE reveiwer who helped me out (i can't mention their name cause i'm too lazy to check. :3), and the rest of you, thanks for the helpfulness in my time of need! oh, and did you see the little sango&gohan romance there? true, its just a little bit, but there will be more later on! well, gotta go! buh-bye!


	14. Chapter 13

**_M.K.L.:_** okay, just wanna say sorry to my reviewer who has been with me since the beginning (cough-Sweeten19-cough) since she hates me so for the sango&gohan pairing (its not even really a pairing, its really more sango wants to go out with him and he's not interested), and i hope you'll keep waiting and reviewing! please?

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Well, if I did own either, would I be typing this here? I DON'T THINK SO!

_&_

_&_

Chapter 13 

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku gaped up at the ship. They had just gotten their bags (small for Sango and Miroku, and InuYasha just brought one extra outfit which he had folded to keep it easy to carry) packed and Honna and Gohan had brought them back to the ship. They were already halfway up into the ship.

"Guys, c'mon, it's not going to eat you!" Honna exclaimed happily as she turned to see them. Sango eyed it warily.

"Are you sure about that? It looks like an evil demon that could attack at any moment," she said slowly. Honna rolled her eyes and Gohan turned around with a grin.

"C'mon, Sango! Trust us, its not dangerous," he said, trying to get her to come. Sango didn't even answer, she just shot up the stairs like it was nothing. Miroku, InuYasha, and Honna sweat-dropped.

"…." Miroku had an angry expression on his face as he slowly (and grumpily) walked up the stairs. InuYasha just rolled his eyes at his companion's actions and walked up them uncaringly. They got up there and the door closed.

"Now leaving Kagome 'Honna' Hirigashi's shrine home," the computer said, making InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku jump. Sango grabbed her Boomerang Bone, Miroku his beads, and InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga (M.K.L.: i know i spelled it wrong. don't sue me, please!) and it transformed into its demonic state. Gohan's eyes went wide at the huge blade.

"Wow," he said simply.

"Don't worry, guys, its called a computer," Honna said soothingly as the ship went up, the sudden jerking making her Feudal Era friends fall onto their butts. "….And that was the ship taking off," she said with a giggle (M.K.L.: no, not very kagome/honna-like, but its my story, so lay off!). InuYasha slowly put away Tetsusaiga uneasily and Sango and Miroku pulled their hands off their weapons. All were tense.

"Erm, Honna, maybe we should-" Gohan was cut off by InuYasha, who got up in his face (M.K.L.: not literally, of course. XD)

"Stop calling her Honna, would you, you son of a bitch!" he shouted. "She's Kagome! KA-GO-MAE! Get that through your thick head!" (M.K.L.: remind you of anything? cause nothing reads a bell for me. jk, lol.)

"Oh, I beg to differ," Gohan said calmly. "First of all, her real name is Honna, and second, I may be a son-of-a-bitch monkey, but I'd rather be that than a dog-eared freak." InuYasha's face got red, but Miroku (M.K.L.: who i haven't given enough lines to; sorry miroku-fans!) stopped him before he could say anything.

"InuYasha didn't say anything about you being a monkey," he said slowly. Sango gave Gohan an odd look (Gohan started fidgeting, realizing he had messed up; he was used to the rivals who taunted him, which was almost all of them, calling him a 'no-brained monkey', a 'stupid ape', etcetera, etcetera due to his saiyon heritage).

"You know, he's right," she said. Honna cut in.

"Erm, well, that is," she tried. Gohan looked at her.

"….Maybe you should come clean, sis," he said. Honna sighed.

"You're right." She turned towards the others. "I've got something to confess. I-" InUYasha cut her off.

"Wait, did that shrimp just call you 'sis'!" he asked loudly. Honna glared at him before wispering something to Gohan.

InuYasha managed to catch her saying, ".…ship….a….down….InuYash…." He was confused, although Gohan apparently wasn't, since he nodded.

"Of course. Bulma built it so it could survive a low-power energy blast," he said as if it was obvious. Honna smiled evily.

"Alright then! InuYasha?"

"What?" the hanryo (M.K.L.: yeah, i spelled it wrong, but you guys know what i mean.) asked, confused.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted. He fell down to the ground at full force, since he had no time to prepare himself.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU WRENCH!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN ASS TOWARDS GOHAN! YOU CAN'T EVEN BE A LITTLE BIT CONCIDERATE! YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She turned around in a huff as InuYasha fell through the floor, which could not take the power. "I'm going to my room. Gohan, YOU explain!"

"But-" Gohan started. Anime flames bursted around Honna as she turned around, glaring daggers at him. He quickly (M.K.L.: and i mean top, almost transporting-like speed. you know, like when he battles. that would be SUCH a cool thing to do. i sure as hell wish i could….) got behind Sango, shaking like a scared puppy. "I-I-I think I-I-I-I'll explain wh-what happened," he said quickly. Honna turned back around, the anime flames still around her, and went down the hall to her room.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: yeah, that's it for now! more honna wanting to kill inuyasha moments! YAY! i love those times….so fun to write….so, yeah, i'm now hoping to finnish this in…._ starts counting off on fingers. _….six chapters or so. so yeah. well, see you next time!

Kirara: mew mew….? (trans: what about me….?)

M.K.L.: oh, right! and we'll find out what happened to kirara next time! at least, if i get to it….hehehehe….

Gohan: ….i'm scared.

InuYasha: for once, idiot, i agree with you. and that's sad.

Kirara: meew mew! meeeww! meww meeeewww meewwww…. (trans: hey, will you two shut the hell up! i wanna see this chapter posted now! and i also, i wanna know how M.K.L. is gunna incorperate the dragon ball thingies into it….)

M.K.L.: ….

Sango: ….you forgot about them, didn't you.

M.K.L.: no! its just….kinda….okay, so i forgot! by God, its not really that hard to put them in there…. _ wispering to you guys. _ i'm actually building up to it, so yeah. _ back to normal voice. _ oh, and sorry bout the filler! i just kinda needed to put up another chapter….and writers block is seriously setting in….so, HELP ME! AND I'M SERIOUS, HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! i'll kill ed from fullmetal alchemist if you don't.

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): _ popping out of fma section. _ WHAT THE HELL! I'VE ALREADY BEEN IN A CROSSOVER THAT YOU WROTE WITH THAT BITCH INUYASHA! _(warning: if you don't know fma, you'd better skip down to the last time gohan talks. if you do read it, be ready for some really stupid things! stupid, but still funny, mind you.)_

InuYasha: I'M NOT A BITCH! i'm a male dog, stupid.

Edward Elric: ….

M.K.L.: ….okay then.

Edward Elric: ….right. well, i guess i could come in out of nowhere sometime in here….

M.K.L.: no. i said i was going to kill you. i didn't say i'd do it inside the story. i meant in one of the comentaries.

Edward Elric: WHY NOT KILL ROY!

Gohan: ….i don't get any of this. do you guys?

InuYasha: sadly, yeah. i once had to do a crossover with them. it sucked, cause pipsqueak over there-

Edward Elric: WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE COULD DROWN IN A TEARDROP CAUSE HE'S A LITTLE SPECK OF DUST?

InuYasha: -did that all of the time.

Edward Elric: ….well, you said i was small, so….

Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist): _ popping out of fma section, he runs and hides behind M.K.L. _ YOU GUYS GOTTA HIDE ME!

Gohan: ….and who is that?

Honna: that is colonel roy mustang.

InuYasha: he's almost as stupid as pipsqueak over there.

Roy Mustang: I'm a high-ranking officer, thank you very much!

Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist): _ coming from fma section as well, she cocks her gun and points it at roy mustang. _ sir, get back to your paperwork.

M.K.L.: hey, lieutenant, look, why don't you give him a break and-

Riza Hawkeye: _ shoots right by M.K.L.'s ear, quickly shutting her up. _ i don't tell you how to write, you don't tell me how to keep the colonel there in order.

M.K.L.: _ scared to death, she manages to scrape up a little bit of curage. _ erm….well….actually, you made me kill off roy in my vampire story….

Roy Mustang: YOU WHAT?

Riza Hawkeye: THAT WASN'T ME!

M.K.L.: well, ed gave me a note signed by you that said- _ they realize what happened and ed backs up against a wall as the three turn onto him, fire in their eyes. _

Roy Mustang: fullmetal….

Riza Hawkeye: ….i suggest you start running now….

M.K.L.: ….since we'll only give you three.

Edward Elric: ….only three this time?

Riza Hawkeye: two….

Edward Elric: SHIT! _ runs off. _

Roy Mustang: ONE! GET HIM! _ three run off after him, ready to wring his neck. iy and dbz people sweat-drop. _

Gohan: ….okay then! well, while those four are off being idiots, we'll end the chapter.

Honna: ….what he said. so, bye! till next time!

M.K.L.: _ her and three fma people run by, but she manages to say something before running after ed again. _ buh-bye!


	15. Chapter 14

**_M.K.L.:_** what up? I'm bored, but in this chapter, honna will do bad (not perverted bad, bad bad) things to inuyasha cause I said so and they will FINALLY realize that kirara's missing.

Kirara: mew meew meewww…. (trans.: took em long enough to notice….)

M.K.L.: ….yeah. what she said. well, ONTO THE CHAPTER!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Hmmmm….hold on….let me check my 'Things M.K.L. Will Own One Day, But Not Now Since She Doesn't Rule the World Yet' box….Hey, they're in here! They're a little cramped, but they're still in here.

_&_

_&_

Chapter 14 

"C'mon, Kagome, let me in!" InuYasha shouted as he pounded on the door to Honna's room.

"NO!" came the reply. InuYasha's face got red.

"YOU'D BETTER COME OUT OF THERE, WRENCH, OR ELSE I'LL….I'LL…."

"YOU'LL WHAT! ITS NOT LIKE YOU CAN ACTUALLY BEAT ME IN A BATTLE!" Now, InuYasha was ticked (M.K.L.: even though we know its true. isn't it, guys?).

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I JUST SAID, YOU….YOU….YOU DOG-BREATHED JERK?" Honna shouted at the top of her lungs (which was loud enough for Miroku, who was on the whole other side of the ship, to hear her). InuYasha took a step back from the door, stunned.

"Wh-wh-what did you just call me?" he asked with shock clearly in his voice.

"I-I just called you a dog-breathed jerk." Honna's voice showed a hint of surprise at her own words. But she quickly recovered. "Because you won't leave me alone for two fricken seconds while I clear my head! AND MY NAME'S NOT KAGOME, ITS HONNA!"

"Look….Kago-Honna." Honna's head shot up from the pillow she had been crying into at the sound of him using her real name. "I-I'm sorry. I really should have been more open towards you and that scrawny idiot being….siblings. In truth, I was really relieved. I-I thought that you were….something else."

"You thought we were what, InuYasha?" Honna asked calmly, her heart pounding. InuYasha gulped loudly and took a deep breath.

"Erm….well….to tell you the truth….I-I-I thought you were-"

"Now arriving," the ships computer said, cutting InuYasha off. Gohan (who had been down the hall, listening in with Sango, who had taken off just before they had gotten all mushy; M.K.L.: give you one guess why. c'mon, seriously, guess in your review and i'll tell you next chapter the real reason! we'll see if anyone gets it right….hehehehehehe….) walked around the corner.

"Erm….sorry to interrupt, but….we're there," he said, worried Honna would kick his ass for interrupting. The door to Honna's room opened and she walked up, her face tear-stained. Without a word to InuYasha, she walked past both him and Gohan and went towards the main part of the ship.

"What's her problem?" InuYasha asked. Gohan gave him a look.

"You really don't know?"

"No." Gohan sighed.

"You know, you're hopeless." He walked off.

"What the hell do you mean!"

_&_

_&_

Kirara sighed to herself. That bitch Koga was off hunting with his wolf pack. The sick kid (M.K.L.: oh, sorry. teen. hey, either way, he's evil, so why do you care?) was torturing her, but still forcing her to eat enough to keep her alive. The evil son of a….

"Well, you have fun while I was gone?" Koga asked as he bounded into the cave. "I sure hope so. Don't want you to be bored. I mean, you're my special guest."

"Meew, meeww meww," Kirara spat. "Mew." (trans.: Well then, I don't wanna know what you do to your least favorite guests. Bitch.) Koga laughed evilly.

"Well, I bet you don't." Kirara shivered as much as she could with the sacred bonds around her feet. "Oh, you cold? Well, that's too damn bad. I'm not getting you a blanket." She glared as a soft and threatening growl emitted from her throat. "Tisk, tisk, you shouldn't be evil towards the person who's keeping you alive. Because if I wanted to, I could kill you at any moment." He pulled out his sward threateningly.

"Meeew. Meeeww!" (trans: You wouldn't. You need me!) Koga laughed evilly.

"How much you wanna bet?" With that, he shot forward and slit Kirara's throat.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: WAAAAAAAAAAHH! POOR KIRARA!

Sango: WAAAAAAAAAAHH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!

Both: _ throwing arms around each other. _ WAAAAAAAAAAHH!

M.K.L.: _ pulls away. _ oh yeah! now i remember why i killed her off! its cause i gots a secret….you guys will find out a few chapters later why…..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! buh-bye!


	16. Chapter 15

**_M.K.L.:_** okay, so i lied last chapter when i said they would realize kirara was gone, but i swear, they are going to in this one. KAAAAAAAAYY? please don't hate me….i don't handle rejection well….

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** YES! I FINALLY OWN IT! _ lawyers come flocking and chase after her, waving papers. _ I MEAN, NO! I DON'T OWN IT! _ sneakily. _ yet….

_&_

_&_

Chapter 15 

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha stared at the little house in wonder. "Kagome," Sango started.

"Honna," Miroku corrected. Sango inched away from him with a glare, afraid to be in groping distance from him.

"Fine, Honna. Where are we?" Honna smiled slightly.

"Well….this is my real home…." she said. Shippo and Goten suddenly came running out of the house.

"MAMA! YOU'RE BACK!" Shippo said happily.

"Honna, where did you go?" Goten asked confuseredly as Shippo jumped into the female saiyon's arms.

"Well, I had to go get some friends," she said simply. Shippo spotted InuYasha and the others and went pale.

"Mama….what's InuYasha doing here…." he asked in a small voice. InuYasha glared.

"I wanted to come. You got a problem with that!" he asked loudly. Honna glared at him. "Erm, I mean, Honna came and got us."

"Man, that glare gets me every time…." Gohan said with a shudder.

"Tell me about it," Miroku said with a sigh.

"PERV!" Sango shouted, hitting him in the head with her boomerang bone. Apparently, it was a little harder than she had meant to (M.K.L.: or was it….hmmmm….), since Miroku fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone else (except Goten, who was confused) sweat-dropped. Goku came out of the house with a goofy grin on his face (M.K.L.: he might be a little ooc, but yeah. XD).

"Hey, you must be Honna's friends!" he said happily. Then, he spotted InuYasha's ears and got a confused look on his face. "Whoa, what's with the ears? It Halloween back at your other house, Honna?" Sango, Shippo, and Honna stifled a laugh as InuYasha's face went red with anger.

"No, Dad, that's InuYasha. Remember how I told you about him?" Honna asked as she put Shippo down. The little kitsune went running off to play with Goten.

"Oh yeah. Well, nice to meet you guys!"

"Pft," InuYasha scoffed, tapping his foot. Honna got mad.

"InuYasha…." she started. "SIT, BOY!"

"OOOOOOFF!" InuYasha fell hard.

"Ouch," Goku said, flinching slightly.

"He can handle it," Sango said, brushing it off. "I'm Sango, and the unconscious one is Miroku." Goku was just staring at InuYasha.

"Dad," Gohan said, "are you okay?" Goku snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Gohan, I was just thinking about what Chi-Chi would do if she had that power," he said, shivering slightly.

"Oooooooooooh…." Gohan and Honna said together, thinking about it and flinching to themselves. InuYasha spat out some dirt from his mouth and sat up.

"Man, why the hell did you have to do that, Kagome!" he asked loudly.

"Now I see what you meant when you said he taught you French," Goku said with a laugh. Gohan joined in, but Honna was too ticked.

"IT'S HONNA! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Honna shouted. InuYasha went down again.

"Whoa, that time of the month, Honna?" Sango asked. Miroku was finally coming around.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked with a groan, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sango hit you over the head and knocked you out," Honna said simply, still glaring at InuYasha. Miroku sighed as Shippo and Goten came out of the bushes, stopping at the sight.

"Wow," Goten said.

"Well, another normal day with InuYasha," Shippo said with a sigh.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: yeah, its me, and i would end the chapter here. normally. but i won't do that to you guys! XD fooled ya, didn't i?

_&_

_&_

"Hey, wait a minute," Sango said in realization. "Where's Kirara?"

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: NOW I'm ending it!

93: _ sweat-drops _….you're more insane than me.

M.K.L.: well, waddaya expect? I just had….CHOCOLATE! _ starts running around the room in circles like an idiot. _ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

InuYasha: ….alright, who gave her chocolate? _ everyone takes a step back besides M.K.L. (who is still looking like an idiot, running around the room) and Miroku. _ MIROKU!

Miroku: _ waving hands quickly. _ NO! IT WASN'T ME!

InuYasha: whatever you say, monk, but you're still going down.

Miroku: eep. _ starts running with iy right behind him. _ SANGO, HEEEEEEEELLPPPP!

Sango: only in your dreams, perv.

M.K.L.: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-hiya, loyal fans!-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

93: ….right. well, might as well join in! _ starts running with M.K.L. around the room in circles as everyone other than them sweat-drops. _ CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-hi mommy-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Shippo: _ holding a half-eaten chocolate bar sadly. _ who ate my chocolate bar?

M.K.L.: _ not stopping from her running. _ BUH-BYE!


	17. Chapter 16

**_M.K.L.:_** yeah, i is still hyper on CHOCOLATE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shippo: _ yelling. _ YOU OWE ME HALF A CANDY BAR!

93: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!

InuYasha: _ sweat-drops. _ ….you guys are more insane than usual.

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): ….lets get on with the damn story.

InuYasha: sure. _ gets an i-know-a-way-to-drive-you-insane look. _ pipsqueak.

Edward: WHO THE HELL YOU CALLLIN-_ (cut for space limitations and because M.K.L. is too lazy to think of something new for here; M.K.L.: XD) _

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Kay, almost done! Only gotta say that I don't own IY or DBZ a few more times now! YAY! I is so happy….

_&_

_&_

Chapter 16 

InuYasha sniffed the ground. "She was here…." he murmured as he slowly inched forward, still sniffing the ground. Honna, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Gohan, and Goku were following him, Gohan and Goku looking around nervously.

"We're getting close to the city…." Gohan said. "I just hope no one is going for a stroll in the park."

"Hey, we're close to Vegita and Bulma's house!" Goku exclaimed suddenly. "Want us to go get him?" Honna glared at him.

"So you two can go back home! I don't think so!" Honna said with venom in her voice. "Gohan, you and I can go get Vegita. I know InuYasha's power level well enough so I won't lose him, and I don't think Vegita wants to see me much, so I'm going to have you go inside and get him."

"Right," Gohan said with a determined nod. He got ready to fly.

"And we're walking." Gohan quickly powered down with a sigh. "InuYasha, just keep tracing Kirara while we're gone."

"Fine," InuYasha said testily.

"What did you say!" Honna asked with a glare. InuYasha quickly jumped up strait.

"Erm, sure Honna, I'll be happy to!" Honna smiled creepily.

"That's better. C'mon, Gohan." The two went off to get Vegita.

_&_

_&_

"No," Vegita said simply. "Now leave."

"Vegita, PLEASE?" Honna pleaded. "We REALLY need your help! Don't you sense that huge power level! It's been there for days, and its growing!" Vegita opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as he spotted something.

"What the….?" InuYasha and everyone else came into view, InuYasha showing his claws threateningly to Goku (who looked scared out of his mind, for reasons unknown; M.K.L.: God only knows why. i mean, he's a saiyon, for gosh sakes!).

"Hey, Vegita," Goku said nervously. "Honna, Gohan….y-y-you're still here!" Honna glared at him.

"Yeah, we're still here. Any particular reason InuYasha has his claws out?" she asked angrily.

"Erm….uh….I-I thought you were going to be gone by now!" InuYasha said nervously as he put down his hand.

"Yeah, I can tell. You know what, InuYasha?" InuYasha fidgeted.

"Erm…."

"SIT BOY!" Honna yelled as a vain appeared in her forehead. InuYasha's eyes went wide as he fell into the ground. Vegita's jaw dropped and Honna turned to him with a smile. "So, are you going to come with?"

"Um….y-yes, of course!" Vegita said quickly. Honna laughed slightly and turned around to look at Gohan.

"C'mon then!" They started walking off towards Kirara and the mysterious power source. But it wasn't long before….

"YOU PERV! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!" Sango yelled as she hit Miroku over the head with her Boomerang Bone. Shippo sighed.

"Its sad how normal this is…." he murmured as he rolled his eyes. Honna nodded.

"Mmm-hmmm," she said as she sighed as well.

_&_

_&_

Koga stared at the little neko demon in front of him. "You're almost dead…." he murmured sacredly.

"Yes," a silky voice said, "and if she dies, so do you. I don't have to keep you alive, you know." A man stepped out of the shadows. He had blonde, waist length hair pulled back into a ponytail, glowing red eyes, pointed ears, dark blue claws, and leathery black wings. He had on a white outfit much like InuYasha's, only it wasn't so baggie and it had short sleeves (MKL: and it was white. duh.). "You'd better find some way to keep her alive, at least until that stupid InuYasha and his motley crew come along." Koga quickly got down on one knee as his eyes started glowing red.

"Yes, my lord," he said in a zombie-like voice. The man smiled creepily as he patted Koga's head.

"Ah, mind control. Such a wonderful thing."

"Of course, my lord."

"Hahahaha….I just hope they bring along those Saiyons as well. It would be nice to kill them all at once."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, go hunt. Eat. Be ready for the fight," the man commanded.

"Of course, Lord," Koga said as he put down his head. He quickly stood up, head still down, and ran off. The man laughed evilly as another man in a monkey suit appeared out of nowhere.

"Good job, 'Lord' Kaison," Naraku said with an evil smile of his own. "An alliance with you is a good alliance." Kaison's smile quickly disappeared and turned into a glare.

"You'd better have your part of the deal carried out," he said with narrowed eyes as he turned to look at Naraku. Naraku sighed.

"Kagura is getting ready for the battle and should be here shortly, the demons I control are on their way right now, and when this is over, you shall have your Saiyon treat." Kaison smiled widely, showing extra large, razor-sharp teeth that were so big, they looked like they were not part of his mouth.

"Yes. Between Goku, Gohan, Vegita, Trunks, and Goten, I shall have unlimited power. I shall be second only to you. If you can absorb InuYasha successfully, that is."

"Oh, I will. Even if I can't, I will. No matter what."

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: SEE, I KNEW KOGA WASN'T EVIL!

InuYasha: ….damn.

Gohan: you owe me fifty bucks. give it.

InuYasha: ….

Shippo: you don't have it, do you.

InuYasha: ….

M.K.L.: _ ignoring the others. _ well, i got two people asking how i did in the science olypiad, and i'm happy to say….I GOT FOURTH IN MYSTERY OF ARCHITECTURE! GO ME! ….and doug, of course. he was my partner! and, if it wasn't for our fourth, our group wouldn't be going….TO STATE! YAY!

93: ….no one cares about science olympiad, idiot.

M.K.L.: I DO! gawrsh, maybe i wanna tell someone. huh-yuck.

93: ….you're playing kingdom hearts II again, aren't you?

M.K.L.: ….no. I BEAT IT! WHOO-HOO! go me. oh, and by the way, riku's hot.

93: NO, SORA IS!

M.K.L.: RIKU!

93: SORA!

M.K.L.: RIKU!

93: SORA!

Holly B. (my friend from school): CHEESE!

M.K.L. & 93: MY CHEESE!

InuYasha: ….you're insane. even more than usual.

M.K.L.: your point? anywho, peoples….buh-bye!


	18. Chapter 17

**_M.K.L.:_** kay, guys, whats up? i is bored again, so yeah. here we go! i'm hoping only two more chapters for this!

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own IY or DBZ. One more time to say it! Yay! At least, I hope only one more time to say it….

_&_

_&_

Chapter 17 

"You know," Gohan said suddenly as the group inched through the forest, "this would go faster if we just-" Honna cut him off.

"NO!" she shouted quickly. Too quickly, since everyone stared at her. She blushed slightly. "Erm, I mean, sorry, Gohan, but….w-we can't." Goku and Vegita realized what Gohan was trying to suggest.

"Honna, he's right," Goku said. Honna glared at him, but stopped as she sighed.

"You're right. But can't we wait a little bit longer!" Vegita walked up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"No, we can't! There's no telling what they might do!" he shouted in her face. Honna pushed him away with her full strength, which wasn't something the Sayion was ready for. He went strait into a tree, hitting his head. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he stood up from where he had fallen. Shippo, InuYasha, Goku, Miroku, and Sango all stared at Honna, who hadn't even flinched.

"You shut it NOW! I don't give a rats ass what they might do, I'M NOT-" She stopped herself as she realized everyone but Gohan was staring at her with awe. She blushed heavily as Vegita took a step towards her.

"'SHUT IT'! IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID! ARE YOU TRYIN TO FIGHT?" Honna's blush disappeared and quickly turned into a glare.

"NO, I'M TRYIN TO LEAVE! GOODBYE!" she shouted right at him. Power surged around her, and she flew off in a huff, forgetting what she was trying to avoid.

_&_

_&_

"The preistess has split off from the rest," Kaison said suddenly to Koga, who was in the corner next to the slowly-dieing (and still oncontious) Kirara. "Go. Find her. Kill her so that she is out of the way." Koga got down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Right away, Lord," he said obidiately. In a wirling of leaves, Koga was gone, off to kill the one he once loved so much.

_&_

_&_

"How the hell could they do this to me!" Honna asked herself through the tears of anger. "After all that I gave up….after all the sacrifices I've made for ALL of them! My school work….my friends….my life….my FAMILY! I'VE GIVEN MY WHOLE LIFE TO ALL OF THEM, BUT DO THEY GIVE A FRICK! NO! THE BUCH OF ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH-"

"KAGOME!" a familiar voice shouted from down below her. Honna quickly stopped and floated down, hovering close to the ground. Suddenly, a wirlwind appeared in front of her and Koga appeared when the leaves, grass, twigs, and all of the other things that had collected disappeared. "Hey, Kagome! What are you doing here?" Honna's jaw dropped as her feet hit the ground.

"K-K-Koga! I should be asking you the same thing!" Koga laughed; the spell had been broken when he had caught Honna's scent, and he thought he had stowed away on the bottom of her ship (a safety procotion from Kaison).

"I was on your ship! It was a little bit windy, but at the same time, it was fun. So, Kagome, are you ready to be my mate?" Honna stared at him for a moment as he proccessed this information, but shook it off with a watery smile when it was over.

"Koga, you never cease to amaze me." She sighed. "Koga….a-are you positive you want to be my….m-m-mate?" Koga nodded vigerously and Honna wiped her tears away, looking up with determination when they were gone. "All right then. I'll do it."

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: oh my….

93: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!

M.K.L.: _ in a daze. _ i….i honestly don't know. i wasn't going to….that is….aw man, what the hell have i done!

Koga: well, you've made me very happy.

Honna: and you've made me look like an emotional idiot.

M.K.L. & 93: ….

Honna: ….well? aren't you going to say sorry?

M.K.L.: _ pretending that she didn't hear. _ well, this might add on another chapter….or just make the next one longer….i honestly don't know. but for now….buh-bye!


	19. Chapter 18

**_M.K.L.:_** LAST CHAPTER! _ starts end-of-story dance. _ WHOO-HOO, WHOO--_ suddenly stops. _ wait, i can't do the end-of-story dance until the end of the chapter. awwwww maaaaaann….

_&_

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** Man, this is going to be a looooooooo…._ keeps going for fifteen pages. _….ooooooooooong chapter. BUT ITS ALSO THE LAST TIME I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T OWN IY OR DBZ! WHOO-HOO! Every silver lining has a cloud….wait, did I say that wrong? Aw well, screw it. Lets get to the LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! ….shall we?

_&_

_&_

Chapter 18 

Honna couldn't believe what she was saying. Her, marry/be mates with Koga? She loved InuYa—

'_Wait. What was I about to say? That I love that two-timing, arrogant, bastard InuYasha?'_ Honna thought in shock. 'I can't! He's in love with Kikyo! KIKYO! Get that though your thick head, girl. Just because he has those cute ears….a-and those hot muscles….and lets not forget the gorgeous golden eyes….(M.K.L.: inner fan-girl talkin here, not me. no-siree-bob.)' Honna shook the thought from her head and looked up at Koga's happy eyes. She was going to be his mate now. The mate of the one guy who genuinely loved her. Little did she know, she was going out of the rabid dog's cage and into the wolf's den.

_&_

_&_

"Damn, where the hell did she go?" InuYasha growled, jumping through the woods with Shippo and Miroku on his back. Sango was flying on Gohan's back (_'I'm in HEAVEN!'_ Sango thought to herself with a sigh of happiness), since even InuYasha had his limits.

"Well, knowing her, it was to somewhere that would remind her of something comforting," Gohan said thoughtfully. Miroku sighed as InuYasha landed in a tree for another jump.

"Well, that would probably be somewhere like the place where she met InuYasha, meaning some huge tree similar to the God-tree," he said, glaring at Gohan with jealousy. Some guys had all the women luck.

"Is there a big tree in a clearing somewhere that you know of?" InuYasha asked, sniffing the air while trying to catch Honna's scent. Gohan, Goku, and Vagitta thought for a while before answering.

"There is one place like that…." Goku said slowly, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Turn right!" And thus they did.

_&_

_&_

"Aha, so the power of Kaison the Mighty isn't so mighty," Naraku said with a sneer as he and Kaison looked into a ball that showed Koga and Honna in their little clearing. Kaison gave him a cold stare.

"Some things can disrupt the balance, but I can get the control back," he said icily. "There are some glitches in my power, but they are few and far-between. Maybe if your stupid Kagura would get here faster so that she could take me to the Sayions!" Naraku growled slightly under his breath as he picked the almost-dead Kirara by the scruff of the neck.

"You'd better make up for this, you stupid demon, or else I'll kill you." Kirara didn't stir, and the only thing showing that she was alive was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Trust me, she is of no use anymore. Now that Koga has gotten to that miko, it doesn't matter that my power is temporally broken. Once I get it back, I'll torture that little girl until the sayions and her friends come running at the sound of her screams. Then, I shall get my power and you shall get your precious InuYasha's powers." Naraku glared at Kaison from under his monkey-mask.

"As I have told you before, I do not want INUYASHA's powers, but rather his sward, Tetsusaiga's powers. That sward repels all full-demons, and that will greatly help me to kill all enemies. Now, I've finished my end of the deal. Now, you do your end, and we'll be done here." Kaison gave him a look of confusion.

"But….Kagura and your other demons aren't here yet," he pointed out. Naraku gave him a smile of pure evil.

"Just look, and you'll see that you're wrong," the half-demon said evilly. Kaison looked out the mouth of the cave and smiled just as evilly.

"Perfect." Out side of the cave was all of Naraku's demons, with Kagura right in the middle on her feather. "Now, we can go kill them, and I can have my powers."

_&_

_&_

"Kagome, please, come with me," Koga said with a loving smile as he reached out his hand to Honna. Honna hesitated, but took his hand. Koga's smile widened as he picked Honna up bridal-style. "Now, lets go." And they did. But, little did they know that right behind them was a hoard of demons led by Kaison, the Mighty Power-Stealing Demon.

_&_

_&_

"Where the hell IS she?" InuYasha asked angrily as the group looked around the clearing (the very one Koga and Honna had just left moments before). "I swear, I'll friggen KILL her!" He stopped in his ranting and sniffed the air. "Shippo, do you smell that?" Shippo glanced up at InuYasha with confusion before sniffing the air. His eyes widened.

"ITS KOGA!" he shouted, hopping up and down. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened.

"Wait, how can Koga be in this time let alone here?" Miroku asked. Sango glared at him.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" she asked angrily. "The important thing is that he's here, and he probably knows where Honna is! InuYasha, can you follow his scent?" InuYasha sniffed the air again and nodded, grabbing Shippo by his tail and putting the kitsune on his shoulder.

"Lets go!" he shouted, grabbing Miroku and shoving the stunned monk onto his back. And off they went, not far behind Honna and Koga, the soon-to-be mates.

_&_

_&_

"Koga?" Honna asked, her arms around Koga's shoulders.

"Hmm?" he asked, dreaming of what they were going to do together and how many pups they were going to have.

"Do you mind if we stop for a second?" Honna knew perfectly well that InuYasha and the others were following them, and she wanted to know what the hell they wanted. Koga smiled.

"Sure, mate." He skidded to a stop and set her down. Honna smiled.

"Koga, just so you know, Kagome isn't my real name. Its Honna." Koga looked at her for a second in confusion, but shook it off with a smile.

"Okay. I greatly appreciate you telling me, Honna," he said happily. Honna sighed in relief, happy he didn't ask too many questions and accepted her even if she had kept secrets from him. Unlike a certain half-demon she knew….

Suddenly, InuYasha (with Shippo and Miroku on their back) landed with a skid next to Koga.

"HONNA!" InuYasha shouted happily, pushing Shippo and Miroku off his back as he ran up to Honna and wrapped his arms around her. Honna unwillingly melted into his arms, but was pushed away from InuYasha with a growl from the agitated Koga.

"Let go of my mate, you stinking mutt," he growled menacingly. Everyone else landed, and Sango unhappily got off Gohan's back. Gohan's jaw dropped.

"DID HE JUST SAY MATE?" he and Goku shouted at the same time. Vegitta rolled his eyes, not caring what some guy he didn't know who was wearing a skirt said.

"Don't believe him," Miroku said with a sigh. "He always fantasizes that Honna is his mate." Koga glared at him, his growls growing in volume.

"This time, it's not a fantasy, you lecherous monk," he said angrily, eyes narrowed. "I asked Honna, and she said yes." Everyone stared at Honna in surprise. Even Vegitta. Honna avoided their eyes.

"Honna….i-is that true?" Gohan asked, stepping forward slightly. Honna looked up with a surprising amount of determination in her eyes.

"Yes, it is," she said, shocking everyone. Vegitta took a step forward.

"You idiot!" he shouted, right in Honna's face. "Why don't you just jump right into it? Don't you think you need time to consider?" Honna stared at him, touched the unemotional, nothing-can-affect-me Vegitta cared. But then she glared.

"It's my decision, and I said yes! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE NOT BELIEVE THAT I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS?" The venom in her voice caused Vegitta to step back by the sheer power of her words. She sighed and calmed down, Koga standing next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, Koga excepts me for who I am. He doesn't care if my true name isn't Kagome, or that I--" She was cut off by an evil laugh.

"Hahahaha, very touching speech!" a demon-man shouted, jumping from the air onto the ground. He was clapping. "Please, don't stop on my account. Keep going, this is getting very good." Honna's eyes were wide as she took a step back.

"Is it just me, or is that guy's power level….?" she asked, mouth agape as she stared at the man.

"Its really high," Goku said, sounding unaffected. "Even higher than our Super Sayion power." Gohan just nodded dumbly, more scared than he should have been.

"Damn! That demon…." Sango was shaking badly. "That demon's the Power-Stealing Demon! He EATS demons and humans, stealing their powers and using them for himself," she said, shocked and leaning on her boomerang bone so she didn't fall over. "He's lived hundreds of years, and is one of the most powerful demons ever. No one's ever beaten him; they've all died in the process." The demon clapped enthusiastically.

"Very good!" he praised fakely. "Sounds like you've done your homework. But, just to make sure I don't lose, I've brought friends." Suddenly, all of Naraku's demons descended from the sky. "Now, prepare for battle!"

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: well, if i followed all of them, that wouldn't be practical. so, i'm just going to follow Honna, Koga, InuYasha, and Gohan. you can make up what you think the others are doing.

_&_

_&_

Sango and Vegitta led a group of demons away to the desert not far away, Miroku and Goku led another one away, and Shippo went off to hide somewhere away from the action. Only Honna, InuYasha, Koga, and Gohan remained to fight a few of the demons that weren't led astray, Kagura, and the demon that had yet to give his name to them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he said, bowing with fake respect. "Lord Kaison, at your service. Now, Kagura, kill the half-demon weakling and the little girl!" Kagura glared at him, but pulled out her fan.

"Right away, master," she spat, attacking the group. "Dance of Blades!" Only Koga, with his speed, and Gohan, with his flying, managed to get out of the way in time. InuYasha got a few minor scratches, but Honna was pretty much mangled.

She had cuts and scratches everywhere, and fell to the ground in pain, screaming slightly. It had been so long since Honna had gotten hurt in any way, let alone so seriously. Luckily, though, her miko powers and her Sayion powers quickly made the bleeding stop and the pain decrease. The cuts were still there, but they didn't hurt quite as much.

"Damn it!" Honna swore, holding her stomach (where the deepest wound had been along with many others grouped around it). Kagura faked pity.

"Aw, poor thing. Not used to fighting much, are you?" she asked with a sneer. "Well, get used to it. Dance of the—" Honna jumped up and flew (literally, FLEW) at Kagura while the others were unable to do anything, since they were fighting the straggling lower-class demons.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Honna cupped her hands. "Kaaaaamaaaaay….haaaamaaaaay….HA!" She shot an energy ball at least twice as big as the normal kamayah-mayah wave (M.K.L.: i'm perfectly aware that i spelled both words wrong, so DON'T YELL AT ME! thank you, and lets get back to the story.) strait at Kagura's face. It hit her and she immediately fell unconscious. Everyone stared at Honna, wide eyed as she glared at them.

"Not one word," she warned them. Koga came over to her and smiled, giving her a loving smile.

"No need to worry about it, Honna," he said, grabbing her hand. Honna smiled, but quickly grabbed him around the waist and flew up into the air. Seconds later, a destructive beam hit where they had been standing. Koga stared at where they had just been, jaw to the far-away ground.

"VEGITTA, SHOOT ANOTHER GATLIC GUN TOWARDS US AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Miles away, Vegitta shook in fear as he fought three demons at once.

Honna slowly descended to the ground with Koga still in her arms. She let go of him as they landed.

"Thanks, Honna," Koga said gratefully. Honna smiled.

"Don't mention it," she said sweetly, quickly flying off towards Kaison for the final battle with InuYasha not far behind. Gohan and Koga were left to fight with the lesser demons.

"You ready?" Gohan asked, flying over and getting back-to-back with Koga. Koga smiled evilly.

"Yep," he said. They both ran forward, attacking all of the demons at once.

_&_

_&_

Honna slowed down and landed, looking around for Kaison. InuYasha was there seconds afterward.

"You see him anywhere?" Honna asked with narrowed eyes. InuYasha shook his head and sniffed the air.

"No. And his scent is gone, too," he said, looking around slowly. Suddenly, Honna sensed something above them.

"Above!" She jumped away quickly as an energy ball hit right where she was standing moments before. InuYasha looked up into the sky to see a figure above them.

"You insolent girl," Kaison growled, glaring at Honna while gently flapping his wings. Honna immediately shot a basic energy ball at him, which he dodged easily. "Hahaha! Do you really thing something so basic can hurt me, with all my powers?" Honna glared, and flew up across from him.

"No, not really," she said honestly. Kaison gave her a look.

"Wha-" He was cut off as InuYasha shouted from behind him, causing Kaison to turn around. Big mistake.

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" InuYasha shouted, hitting him in the stomach. Kaison was shot back by the impact, and Honna got out of the way just in time.

"Nice job," she said approvingly. Suddenly, InuYasha's face paled.

"KAGOME!" Honna looked around, but too late.

A deadly energy ball was being shot, and was almost upon her. With no place to dodge to, Honna couldn't get out of the way.

"NO, HONNA!" Koga shouted, jumping up quickly. Before anyone could do anything, he took the hit full-on. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"KOOOOOOOGGGGGGAAAAAAA!" Honna shouted in despair, trying to get to him. But before she could, she had to dodge another energy ball.

"Damn wolf," Kaison sneered. "Giving up his life for a useless human." Honna was crying, but slowed down and looked up at Kaison with pure hate.

"You wouldn't know what it is like to lose someone close to you." Energy started pulsing from Honna. "But you soon will." She powered up as much as she thought possible, and then some. Slowly, she started to change.

First, her hair started becoming snow-white, and flew so that it was strait up (M.K.L.: sayion-style! obviously….). Then, the whites of her eyes turned golden. Her nails became slightly claw-like, and her energy was almost twice power of a Super Sayion, but not quite Super Sayion Two level. Kaison and InuYasha stared at her, mouth agape (Kaison had recovered, obviously, and blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth with deep claw marks on his stomach).

"Y….you….you're…." he started, unable to talk due to shock. Within seconds, Honna was right behind Kaison and kneed him in the back.

"That's right," she whispered, holding the demon (who was in deep pain) up by only his ponytail. "I'm a Sayion. And now you're dead."

_&_

_&_

Gohan stared around at the dead bodies of the demons. Koga had run off somewhere when there was a distant yell that Gohan couldn't make out in the distance. "Well, that's over with, so-" He was cut off by a scream in the distance. "What the….?….!" Suddenly, there was a huge (and familiar) power surge over towards where Honna, InuYasha, and Koga had all gone. "HONNA!" he shouted. He powered up and flew off, questions going through his head the whole time.

'_Who became a Super Sayion—Dad or Vegitta?_

'_Why did they become a Super Sayion, with such low-level demons to fight?_

'_Wait….is it possible….Honna….?'_

_&_

_&_

Honna dropped Kaison and quickly disappeared. She reappeared just under him and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fly up instead of down. Somehow, the demon managed to recover and glared at Honna, blood running all down his face and seeping through his stomach.

"You….how could you be….a Sayion….let alone….a Super Sayion?" He was past infuriated. Kaison flew right at Honna and managed to hit her a few times in the stomach. But she didn't even flinch.

"Easy," she sneered, punching him in the face. "My dad is Goku, AKA Kakorott, the strongest fighter in the universe. He is also a Sayion. Now, shut up or I'll kill you faster!" Kaison wiped his face as best he could and fired a major energy ball.

"Tiamaro Blast!" he shouted as the ball left his hands. Honna dodged it easily, and it flew off towards where Miroku and Goku were fighting. Luckily, Miroku dodged it, although it was a really close call.

"Is that the best you got?" Kaison glared at Honna. How dare she mock him, Lord Kaison, the Almighty Power Stealing Demon? HOW DARE SHE? (M.K.L.: yeah, well, i dare. and so does she. so there.)

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted, flying at Honna. Sparks flew, but Honna dodged almost every single hit. Almost.

"Ow, that hurt," Honna said, faking pain as he hit her in the face. "But not as bad as this will!" She punched Kaison, and the demon's life force was almost gone.

"Please….I'm begging you….don't kill me…." Honna glared at him before softening.

"Damn it, Dad, you just had to rub off on me." She powered down to her normal power and sighed. "Look, I won't kill you, but you have to leave. Now. And don't take anyone else's powers. Got it?" Kaison looked up at her gratefully.

"O-of course! I swear on my mother's grave!" he said, crossing his heart (M.K.L.: that was too easy, wasn't it? hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.). Suddenly, he punched Honna in the stomach. "Too bad my mom's a bitch. I never cared much for her." Honna was doubled over in pain.

"D-damn you," she said with another glare. Slowly, she flew to the ground, trying to get back her breath.

"GO TO HELL, BASTARD!" Suddenly, a clawed hand appeared through Kaison's stomach. Slowly, Kaison's eyes went dull.

"Y-y-you…." he stammered. Then he died, the hand still through his stomach. InuYasha (M.K.L.: did you guys forget about him? _ waggles finger like your mom does if you do something wrong. _ for shame, for shame.) pulled his hand out of Kaison's stomach (Kaison had flown to the ground behind Honna), causing the demon to fall to the ground.

_&_

_&_

Gohan made it to the scene just in time to see InuYasha kill Kaison. He crouched in the bushes, dumbstruck that the half-demon could do that. But then he saw something that he would have never believed if he hadn't seen it himself. Here's the scene he saw:

"Pft," InuYasha said, glaring at the corpse. "Serves you right, you asshole." The half-demon walked over towards Honna (who was still doubled over from the pain). He stuck out his hand to Honna. "Need some help?" Honna looked up at him with confusion, but it quickly turned into gratefulness.

"Yeah," she admitted, grabbing the offered hand. InuYasha pulled her up. But then he did something amazing.

He pulled her into a kiss.

_&_

_&_

M.K.L.: THE END! _ starts end-of-story dance. _ WHOO-HOO, WHOO-HOO, WHOO-HOO, WHOO-HOO! _ temporarily stops dance. _ well, see my commercial for the sequel, which shall not be up until i reach 200 reviews for this story! BWAHAHAHA! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! _ goes back to end-of-story dance. _ WHOO-HOO, WHOO-HOO, WHOO-HOO! _ keeps going, but now we have to see preview. so there. i win. _

_**Preview:**_

Hiya, everybody! Honna here! Well, we finally beat Lord Kaison, and InuYasha KISSED ME! Man, never thought I'd say that sentence before.

(InuYasha: I never thought you'd say it either.)

Ignoring that. Well, anyway, we still haven't found Kirara, and we don't know who hired Kaison. So, we still need to figure that—_ someone whispers something in her ear. _WHAT?.! NARAKU'S KILLING PEOPLE BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA?.?.? Man, we gotta go stop him!.! Wait, what's Gohan doing here?.? WAIT, GOHAN, DON'T GO INTO THE WELL!.!.! AND DAD TOO?.? Man…. Anyway, stay turned for next time:

Honna and Family: Trouble in the Feudal Era

(Miroku: See you there! _ starts rubbing sango's behind. _

Sango: YOU PERVERT! _ hits miroku in head with boomerang bone. _

Miroku: Sigh….)


	20. SEQUEL NOTE!

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!!!!!!!**_

dudes, was up? well, i'm sick of waiting, so i'm putting up the sequel. check it out, kay, peeps! don't forgets, its _honna and family: trouble in the fudel era_ or something to that effect, kay? ltr!

_your favorite authoress and soon-to-be ruler of the world,_

MegaKiraraLover 


End file.
